


Dance

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>跩哥和榮恩至今為止發生過兩次性關係，一次是在學校城堡外牆，他讓克拉和高爾做自己的幫凶，不顧對方意願的強暴了他；另一次是在無人的走廊上，他半威脅的要求對方跟自己互相磨擦生殖器。<br/>事實上在那之前他們就發生過更多次──在跩哥的夢裡。只是每當他起床後，便覺得這可一點兒也不光榮，他怎麼能讓叛徒衛斯理進了自己的腦子，出現在自己的夢裡？他懊惱的甩頭，並發誓沒有第二個人會知道這丟臉的事。</p><p>中文字數：10578字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 這是Malfoy Ferret以及The first task的後續，仍舊就是改編自HP電影第四集。  
> 大部份的場景描寫都是以電影的設定為主，不同於原著小說的細節，由於電影中跩哥是跟不認識的路人女孩跳舞，所以我也保留了這點。

Dance

 

榮恩‧衛斯理是隻討人厭的蒼蠅，無所事事、在那個名為波特的爛屎周圍轉來轉去。

陽光透過高窗灑入擺著長桌的大廳，為了準備之後的考試，學生們被集合在這裡自習。  
跩哥坐在史萊哲林的長桌前，他看見隔著一段距離，衛斯理正背對著他，在和波特說些什麼，而格蘭傑就坐在衛斯理旁邊，顯然對他們的話題不感興趣。

他瞇起灰色的眸子，若有所思地打量著那頭晃動的紅髮。跩哥想起這幾天看到衛斯理的時候，紅髮總是和黑髮一起行動，任誰都知道他們已經不再吵架了，就好像什麼也沒發生過，可以在校園的任何一個角落，看見他們結伴而行的蹤跡。

他再次肯定了自己的論調，波特是坨屎，衛斯理就是隻噁心的蒼蠅。

跩哥握著羽毛筆的指節有些發白，紅髮背對著他，他看不見他的表情，但是打從紅髮靠在黑髮的耳邊，說了些什麼，便微微的動了動肩膀，他有十足充分的理由相信，紅髮衛斯理正在笑。

接著格蘭傑也有了動作，她晃了晃她難看、像是散開的粗麻繩般的棕色長髮，靠近了衛斯理。跩哥的角度能看到格蘭傑的側面，她像是在反駁些什麼，紅髮的頭偏過去，看向了她。

然而沒多久，一襲黑袍擋住了跩哥的目光。  
負責督導學生自習的石內卜教授就站在那群人身後，他伸出手，用力地推了下那顆紅色的腦袋，讓他們短暫的閉上了嘴。

跩哥垂下了眼，他本不應該將時間浪費在那些傢伙身上，因此他試著將自己的注意力回到擺放在木桌上的書本，他才下筆，便發現羽毛筆的墨水在不覺中已經乾了，他懊惱的重新沾了點墨汁，將手移到書的正上方。

他愣愣地看著筆尖上的墨水，又無意識的抬起了頭，隔著兩張桌寬的距離，紅髮衛斯理的頭髮被弄亂了，八成是石內卜的那一推。

跩哥哼聲，他沒漏掉紅髮衛斯理今天穿著長袖背心，上面繡有葛來芬多專屬的紅黃色，那用舊的襯衫下襬毫無半點整齊的露在外頭，真是沒家教。

不過跩哥很快就注意到了，衛斯理正在和他的哥哥──另外兩個衛斯理，無視其他自習的同學，傳起了紙條。  
弗雷‧衛斯理或喬治‧衛斯理，誰是誰並不重要，他們在接下弟弟投來的紙片後，揉成了團紙團，丟給強森，然後說了些什麼，強森點點頭，而那個大的衛斯理滿臉得意，像在炫耀般，瞧著那個背對著跩哥的紅髮。

衛斯理不再看他的那兩個哥哥，又重新和波特講起話來。跩哥真不明白他們究竟為什麼有那麼多話好講，就如同兩隻聒噪的鴨子，他雖然聽不見他們的對話內容，但悉悉索索的、像蚊子一樣的聲音，還是傳進了跩哥的耳裡，磨難著他的耳膜，這讓他感到很煩躁，幾乎不能忍受這種噪音，就要破口大罵。

但是沒一會兒，石內卜的黑色長袍再次走入跩哥的視線。石內卜舉起了手上的精裝書，啪一聲打在衛斯理的紅腦袋上，再啪一聲地打了波特。

坐在跩哥對面的潘西輕輕笑了出來，她壓低音量：「活該。」

從聲迴盪在整個大廳的音響，跩哥認為石內卜用了不小的力道，於是他勾了個笑容，回應潘西的話：「那肯定很痛。」

然而跩哥看著榮恩的手，正在摸被打疼的後腦勺，紅髮在指縫間凌亂，被提起的片絲下，是粉白的頸子，他不禁吸了口氣。

他想起了幾天之前，他與紅髮衛斯理發生過的那些事。

男孩在他身下低低呻吟著，紅色的髮絲掛著草屑和泥巴，金色的睫毛沾著痛楚的淚水，鼻子還湧出鮮血，他無視於衛斯理的咒罵，幾番挺進後，他在對方的體內射了精。  
思緒飄到了暗黃燈光的走廊上，他將衛斯理逼在牆角，兩人性器互相搓摩著，紅色的髮絲因汗水而服貼，粗喘著氣，到達了高潮。  
最後是那什麼都沒有的表情，飛舞著的紅色頭髮像團火燄，刺痛了他的視線。

跩哥已經完全忘了手上的羽毛筆。他看著衛斯理的紅腦袋發愣，這幾天以來他沒看過紅髮露出那樣子的臉，當和波特在一起時，臉上還是掛著那樣多采的情緒，這教跩哥幾乎懷疑自己和衛斯理在走廊上發生的事，紅髮面無表情的離開，究竟是真實還是夢境。

葛來芬多長桌發出一聲響，妙麗收拾了她的書，將寫好的簿子交到石內卜手上後，對榮恩作了個凶巴巴的臉，甩了甩她的頭髮，離開了大廳。

跩哥因為這樣，他今天才第一次瞧見紅髮男孩的臉蛋，而不是頭髮。衛斯理厥著嘴，埋怨似的藍綠眸子，不高興地看著格蘭傑。  
但是那沒持續多久，格蘭傑一走遠，衛斯理又轉過頭，跟波特竊竊私語了起來。

榮恩不知道，跩哥正在看著他。

直到石內卜教授再次站在兩人身後，他扯了扯自己的袖子，雙手結結實實的將衛斯理和波特的頭向下壓。

坐在跩哥前面的潘西也瞄見了，她終於忍不住笑了出來。

沒過多久，下課鈴聲響起，宣告了這堂自習的結束。  
衛斯理和波特草草的將書本胡亂抱在手上，將簿子交給石內卜，跩哥相當懷疑那簿子究竟有寫多少字，看著那兩個人興奮的離開了這裡。

再來的幾天一直都在下雪，整個霍格華茲被染成銀白色。

跩哥坐在中庭的椅子上，克拉跟高爾站在他的背後說話。潘西剛才就在這兒跟他討論著舞會的衣服，在她的主動邀約下，跩哥已經答應他將在聖誕舞會上與她共舞，她很開心，不過沒一會兒布洛德出現了，她拽著潘西離開，潘西對著他眨了眨眼，去談她們女孩間的秘密，或是其他，誰管她們呢，跩哥一點也不放在心上，他只是忽然間不知道該做什麼，他並不想馬上回史萊哲林交誼廳，還大白天呢，就這麼回去了挺沒勁兒的。

於是他在椅子上把玩著他的魔杖，他撫著自己昂貴的巫師象徵，移到了前頭尖端時，跩哥沒忘記這玩意兒曾經被他插在低賤衛斯理的體內，那個波特專屬的蒼蠅，真是令人作嘔，等放假以後，他定要找時間去換一把新的，居然讓自己的寶貝的魔杖攪弄次等紅髮的屁股，他當時肯定神智不清了才會那樣做。

但是跩哥想起自己可不止讓魔杖碰過衛斯理，他可是用男人最重要的生殖器官直接進入衛斯理排瀉的地方，而且還很享受！每當他喚起那些記憶，一向偏低的體溫就會慢慢上升，渴望著在衛斯理如火般炙熱的體內奔馳的感受。

跩哥和榮恩至今為止發生過兩次性關係，一次是在學校城堡外牆，他讓克拉和高爾做自己的幫凶，不顧對方意願的強暴了他；另一次是在無人的走廊上，他半威脅的要求對方跟自己互相磨擦生殖器。  
事實上在那之前他們就發生過更多次──在跩哥的夢裡。只是每當他起床後，便覺得這可一點兒也不光榮，他怎麼能讓叛徒衛斯理進了自己的腦子，出現在自己的夢裡？他懊惱的甩頭，並發誓沒有第二個人會知道這丟臉的事。

紅髮衛斯理的存在對他而言就是個恥辱，他實在浪費了太多的目光在那隻鼬鼠身上。

就在他對著魔杖生悶氣的時候，一抹燄紅閃過了他的眼裡，跩哥抬起頭，他看見榮恩從他眼前經過，只有紅髮，沒有礙眼的波特或是格蘭傑。

但是紅髮的目標並不是他，榮恩在波巴洞水藍色制服前停下，那是花兒‧戴樂古，三巫鬥法大會的參賽選手之一。

跩哥有些懷疑的眼神看著紅髮的身影，他穿的是那件醜陋的毛衣，還罩著難看的毛外套，就是上次在看第一場比賽的那件，跩哥甚至猜想衛斯理家貧窮到只剩下唯一一套能穿的便服。  
他盯著對方的二手外套，有些出神，他還記得他故意把精液抹在那上面，氣得紅髮直皺眉的樣子。

但是紅髮沒感受到他的目光。榮恩把頭垂得低低的，長長的瀏海幾乎蓋過了他的眉，他忽然大吼出聲：  
「能不能邀請妳和我共舞？」

整個中庭都因榮恩‧衛斯理的大嗓門而安靜下來，花兒的睜大了她漂亮的深藍色眸子，莫名其妙地盯著眼前比自己還小的男孩子。

不知道是哪裡先發出來的笑聲，有人笑了，接著所有人都笑了，像是看到一個滑稽的魔法生物在表演。衛斯理的確是個滑稽的生物，跩哥這樣想著，但是他卻笑不出來。

榮恩的臉唰一下地紅了，他的頭更低了，耳根也紅了，就像要滴出血。他咬著下唇，狼狽地逃開，跩哥看見他的紅髮在晃動，消失在人群之中。

「他真丟臉。」潘西不知道什麼時後回來了，她自然而然的在跩哥旁邊坐下，玉白的手指搭上了他的手背。

「我擔保衛斯理會成為全霍格華茲的笑柄。」布洛德用她壯碩的身驅在潘西旁邊也擠了個位子，「喔，還有波巴洞和德姆蘭呢，這肯定會廣為流傳。」

克拉和高爾聽著她們的話，跟著哈哈大笑了起來，他們已經決定下次見到衛斯理時要拿這件事說嘴。

跩哥不發一語，灰色的眸子正在打量著波巴洞的戴樂古，他曾經覺得這位長髮淑女挺有魅力，但現在卻認為她長得並不怎麼樣了。那個衛斯理天生就是低人一等，不但家裡窮，連眼光也不如人，真是差勁透底。

之後的好幾個晚上，跩哥都沒有睡好，他完全不想將這個和衛斯理向戴樂古邀舞的事扯上關係。連幾夜下來，他的夢境總是在困擾著他。夢裡的紅髮男孩在自己眼前脫衣，他們親吻，卻在下一秒發現紅髮吻的不是他，是戴樂古，然後他們瘋狂地做愛，或是格蘭傑，甚至是潘西，紅髮和任何一個女孩子們交纏在一塊兒，而他卻被晾在一旁。

跩哥恨透了這該死的夢境。

在他還沒擺脫那些煩人的夢魘，聖誕舞會就已經到來。

那一天，整個霍格華茲籠罩在一股歡愉的氛圍之下。  
昏暗的黃色燈光增添了浪漫的氣息，伴隨著輕柔緩慢的音樂，將本應死氣沉沉的學校點綴成了夢幻的場所。

潘西勾著他的手臂，深色短髮在粉色的裙裝下看起來格外俏麗。  
跩哥從來都不覺得潘西漂亮，但至少潘西令他感到舒服，她總是站在他的身邊，服從他的命令，尊重他的意見，這是他喜歡潘西陪伴的理由。  
同樣的，跩哥也喜歡克拉和高爾跟在自己身邊，就像現在，那兩個高個兒正穿著綠色的禮服，跟在自己身後。

他們這群史萊哲林風風光光的走向大廳，理所當然是由跩哥走在最前面，他喜歡眾人聚焦目光在他身上，他聽見女孩子們發出讚嘆的聲音，他知道克拉和高爾正得意的笑著，他感覺到潘西勾著他的手又更緊了些。

在進入大廳前，他的目光掃過通向葛來芬多塔的樓梯口，他毫不意外的在那裡看見了波特和衛斯理，他們兩個交頭接耳著，在討論些什麼。

「衛斯理打扮得像個女人。」也許是注意到了跩哥的視線，潘西將頭側在他身上，在他的耳邊悄悄說道。

跩哥沒有回應潘西的話，他只是看著紅髮和波特站在那裡，而巴提姐妹──那兩個印度女孩，穿著一模一樣款式的服裝，他得說真的很怪異，那顯然不是一般英國人會在正式場合穿出來的東西，也許是印度人的傳統服裝，誰在乎呢，跩哥看到他們四個站在一起，畫面協調得可笑。  
麥教授匆忙的對波特說了幾句話，接著衛斯理點了點頭，挽著穿著粉紅色上衣的那個巴堤一起往大廳移動。

跩哥恍然大悟，噢，舞伴，是的，鼬鼠的舞伴既不是戴樂古，也不是格蘭傑，是兩個巴提的其中一個。

榮恩和芭瑪，在大廳的另一邊站定位，沒有說話。

隨著溫和配樂的驟止，在孚立維教授的指揮下，換成了氣勢磅礡的交響樂，厚重的木門嘎然而開，三巫鬥法大會的參賽選手們領著自個兒的舞伴，慢慢走進了舞池。

波巴洞的戴樂古走在最前，跩哥在猜想也許衛斯理會瞪著他的大眼，看戴樂古扭著腰的走路方式，但是他錯了，當他看向衛斯理時，他發現紅髮注目的人居然是喀浪身旁的格蘭傑！

「噢，沒品味的麻瓜洋裝。」潘西小聲地脫口而出。

暴牙格蘭傑，似乎為了今晚而特別打理了一番，她那頭棕色的捲髮盤了半圈在頭頂上，讓大部份的頭髮自由垂落在頸間，一襲粉紅色禮服很適合她，儘管不想，但跩哥還是得承認，雖然他一直以來都認定格蘭傑是個醜女孩，唯有今天卻看起來挺漂亮的。

衛斯理的眼神始終都在格蘭傑身上，這沒什麼好意外的，他們是朋友。但最讓跩哥不可思議的，是格蘭傑沒跟在波特，或是衛斯理身旁，而是選擇了來自保加利亞的猛男，看來她也是個勢利鬼。

跩哥能看見衛斯理的眸子在燈光下閃爍，帶著酸楚，或是懊悔，那很複雜，像是閃著光彩的茵茵湖面，永遠也讓人猜不透。

衛斯理的眼睛裡寫了太多，跩哥看著那裡，頓時有一抹奇異的感覺，像是心被很多小刺給扎了，麻麻的，讓他喉嚨乾渴。

跩哥試著不再讓自己看著那討人厭的鼬鼠，他瞄到了波特，那小子攜著另一個巴提，穿橘色上衣的那個。跩哥感到好笑，波特和衛斯理可真是要好，連舞伴還要找同一張臉的，也許那兩個傢伙更想邀請彼此共舞。

他無法控制他的心情，那股莫名的怒火在燒著他的胃，他甚至不知道自己失常的原因。

隨著四位選手與他們的舞伴開舞後，原本在一旁觀看的人們也漸漸站了出來，第一個不是參賽者也並非教師的人是奈威，他牽著金妮跨出一小步，開始了他們的舞蹈。  
然後是雙胞胎，他們各自領著自己的另一半，還有其他學院的學生，沒人會錯過這個歡愉的時刻。

潘西拉了拉他的衣角，跩哥才會意過來，他差點忘了今晚和他在一起的人是潘西，他牽起潘西的手，一起跨步，開始了他們的節奏。

大概在他們轉第三圈的時候，克拉有些沮喪的靠近過來，向跩哥抱怨連高爾都邀請到了女孩子，自己卻還找不著舞伴。

跩哥挑了起一邊的眉，他將潘西的手遞給了克拉，對還沒反應過來的潘西以及克拉說了聲：「好好的玩。」

他轉過身，目光掃到了坐在椅子上的衛斯理，看起來情緒非常糟糕，而巴提在他的旁邊，心情也不怎麼好。

跩哥決定過去嘲笑幾聲，他懷疑衛斯理搞不好不會跳舞，那是上流社會的交際方式，出身低下的衛斯理大概從沒試過。  
正當他踏出了步子，卻被另一個婀娜的身影擋住。一個波巴洞的女孩對他眨眼，跩哥忽然打消了念頭，他決定和這位波巴洞的女孩共舞，因為他正看見下舞的波特領著另一個巴提走向衛斯理，理所當然的坐在一起。

他握著這女孩兒的手，他甚至連她的名字都不知道，但是他們還是隨著節奏起舞。雖然跳著舞，但跩哥並沒有漏看衛斯理和波特間的小動作，那個紅髮居然將自己的頭靠在波特的肩上，如此的親暱。

在音樂由華爾茲舞曲切換成搖滾樂團之後，學生們都瘋了，他們擺動著自己的臀部，舞動自己的青春。

跩哥注意到跟波特共舞的巴堤似乎有了新的男伴，她們也在舞池中的一隅律動，而另一個巴堤早就不知所蹤。  
衛斯理不再靠著波特，他坐在椅子上的姿勢很不得體，將頭倚著桌子，整個人都癱在那。  
之後格蘭傑向他們走來，蕩漾著快樂的笑容，得意的表情令她容光煥發，衛斯理的臉沉得更深了。

 

※

 

舞會了進入尾聲，跩哥不知怎麼的，他非常想和衛斯理說話，嘲諷、激怒，或是其他什麼，他想聽聽衛斯理的聲音，也許脫口就會問衛斯理為什麼在舞會上表現得這麼傷心。

因此他站在通往葛來芬多塔必經的樓梯上，他希望能等到衛斯理。

接著他看見的是衛斯理和格蘭傑一路從大廳爭吵過來，格蘭傑嘲他大吼，波特這時加入了他們，也被格蘭傑臭罵一頓。

最後，衛斯理和波特一起上樓，而格蘭傑坐在樓梯口上，哭了起來。

又是波特，他們兩個還是在一塊兒。  
跩哥感到有些挫折，他現在只想和衛斯理一對一的談，沒有波特。

男孩們走上樓梯，拐了個彎，果不其然的在跩哥所在的四樓打了個照面。

波特什麼也沒說，只是透過鏡片，綠色的眸子瞪了跩哥一眼，然而衛斯理似乎愣了一下，也打算跟著波特一起無視他。

跩哥衝著榮恩揚起了自己的下巴，挑了挑眉，以眼神示意有話要對他說。  
衛斯理並不是笨蛋，跩哥知道紅髮看懂了自己的意思，但是他在猶豫，顯然不大情願。

但是紅髮在踏了幾個階段之後，還是開口了。  
跩哥所站的位子恰好能聽到他們之間的對話，紅髮的聲音有些遲疑：「哈利，我有東西忘了拿，你先上去吧。」

「什麼東西？」哈利看起來相當疑惑：「我可以陪你一起下去？」

「不，不，不用了。」榮恩搖了搖頭，「……我很快就回來。」

波特在鏡片後的眼珠子轉了轉，看看好友，再瞄向離他們有一小段距離的跩哥，好像並不相信紅髮的說詞，但還是點了點頭，一個人上樓去了。

多疑。  
跩哥看著波特離去的背影，冷哼了一下。

榮恩在確保哈利已經對胖女士的畫像念出口令後，才慢慢地走近在等著他的跩哥。

「你又有什麼事？」榮恩他搔了搔頭，身上還是穿的是那半套窮酸的禮服，另外半套的外袍在他手上，領口上還是繫著滑稽的花邊。

「只是有幾個問題。」跩哥莫名的感到有些高興，衛斯理為了自己而向波特扯謊，儘管這個謊言相當拙劣，但是仍然是個欺騙。

「快點問。」紅髮的口氣相當不耐，他撇過頭，沒看著對方。

這時候又一個葛來分多的學生準備回寢室，經過了他們之間，往五樓的入口處走去。

「如果你希望在這裡討論我們之間發生過的事，我一點也不介意。」跩哥聳聳肩，看上去有那麼些不以為然。

「該死。」榮恩咕噥一聲，閉上了嘴。

跩哥看著挫敗的衛斯理，他感到有些得意，他接著邁開了步伐，往通往圖書館的通道前進。

也許是舞會的吸引力真的太大了，跟本不會有任何人想在這個時間還去圖書館坐著生鏽，因此這條路上沒有別人，也沒有幽靈，只有昏黃的燈火，靜得出奇。

「到這裡應該可以了吧？」  
榮恩的語氣像在抱怨，跩哥轉過身，看著眼前的紅髮。

「行。」跩哥笑了笑，他不知道自己臉上掛著的是惡意的還是好意的，他希望是前者。

「說吧，我在聽著呢。」榮恩低著頭，將自己的視線停留在手上的花色外袍，上面縫滿了蕾絲，而沒有看著說話的對象。

跩哥咽了口口水，他又聽見了自己的心跳，自從上次在走廊上的性行為後，再也沒有這種和紅髮獨處的機會，他的手心冰冷，卻冒出了汗水，難以言喻的興奮感在包圍著他。

衛斯理就在他的眼前，紅色的卷髮映在灰色的眸子裡，刮弄他的視覺。

他有很多話想說，但是他張開嘴巴，卻又不知道該說些什麼，跩哥甚至忘記想留下紅髮的原因。他想起了紅髮在自習時間和波特說話，後來被石內卜懲罰；又想起了在中庭那天，紅髮當著眾人的面前出糗；或是剛才的舞會，紅髮看起來相當低落；然後，是上一次他們結束時紅髮的面無表情。

見鬼的，總沒有人會在這裡對他下咒，但他居然什麼話也說不出口！

這大概是有史以來讓跩哥最尷尬的一刻，他擅長的毒舌一個字也吐不出來，他腦中沒有任何能夠侮辱對方的詞彙，卻只想靜靜的抱住眼前的鼬鼠，將他的紅髮埋在自己頸間。

跩哥有些遲疑的伸出手，先是碰上了榮恩的頭髮，順著方向慢慢撫下。

榮恩僵直了身子，他看上去像是被跩哥的舉動給嚇到了，幾乎是用跳的大大地退後一步。

衛斯理跟他拉開的距離，像是道無形的河，他就站在孤立無援的島，這些都讓他感到失落。

紅髮再次低下頭，心不在焉的扯弄著袍子上的蕾絲邊。

彷彿這時候跩哥才能找到自己的聲音，他的語氣有些冰冷：「你看起來真可笑。」

榮恩停止了手指的動作，抬起頭來看著跩哥。

「這麼多的花邊，你穿你母親的衣服？」跩哥聽見自己不屑的說了，「還是說，你已經準備好像你的母狗媽媽一樣生一窩雜種了？」

「什麼？」榮恩張開了他的嘴，對於跩哥的惡言惡語還沒反應過來。

「看看你，還能用屁眼享受男人的陰莖，」跩哥的嘴角有些抽蓄，「這也許是遺傳自你的母親？你們家可是有七個孩子呢！」

「你不能侮辱我媽！」榮恩生氣了，他的五官扭曲，咬著牙齒，將袍子丟在腳邊，往跩哥撲去。

他的臉頰傳來一陣痛楚，衛斯理的拳頭已經打在他身上。

跩哥沒有跌倒，他試著站穩腳步，又繼續說道：「你激怒我，是不是因為你很渴望被全史萊哲林輪姦？」

「去你的，我不會再受你威脅了。」榮恩的臉有大半被紅髮所蓋住，他的鼻孔收放著，呼吸間飽含著憤怒，「你只是個會耍耍嘴皮的混蛋，我現在就要殺了你。」

「……你知道克拉跟高爾去哪了嗎？」跩哥笑著反問：「格蘭傑還坐在樓梯上哭呢！比起你，她肯定更能滿足史萊哲林們的需求，」口腔裡的血腥味滋潤了他的喉嚨，「一個麻種女人，將會生出更多的骯髒血統。」

「你敢動她──」顯而易見的，衛斯理是個很好操弄的傢伙。榮恩搖搖頭：「不可能！她那麼聰明，而克拉跟高爾只是兩個蠢貨！」

「那麼金妮‧衛斯理呢？」跩哥用姆指擦過自己的唇邊，「你覺得隆巴頓能保護得了她？」

「金妮？奈威？噢，那只是個……」榮恩頓了頓，「那只不過是支舞！」

「舉例罷了，衛斯理。」跩哥走近那個讓他心煩意亂的紅髮，「你不可能隨時保護著她們，我建議還是由你繼續合作，事情會比較簡單。」

紅髮男孩咬著自己下唇，沒再作聲。

跩哥站在離紅髮僅一隻鞋子長的位置，輕巧的解開自己的褲頭，拉下拉鍊，輕蔑地說：「你知道怎麼做。」

衛斯理沒有拒絕，他在跩哥面前跪了下來，雙膝著地，主動的掏出了跩哥的陰莖，用掌心與手指包覆住，上下套弄著。

垂軟的下體因為手指的溫度而有了反應，血液漸漸向指尖磨擦過的路徑集中。

跩哥低下頭，看著替自己服務的紅髮，覺得喉嚨乾澀。  
不該是這樣子的，他還有更重要的事想對紅髮說，而不是這些。  
可是他又不知道該跟紅髮說些什麼，也許這樣才是最好的，羞辱紅髮才符合他的高貴身份。

他是個馬份，他已經習慣於凌駕於所有人之上，而紅髮的衛斯理是個下等的賤民，除了嘲諷，不應該是其他，也不會是其他。

「用嘴巴，但不准咬，」他快要認不清自己的聲音：「否則後果將會有人替你承擔。」

榮恩仰望著他，跩哥看見那一如湖水般的瞳仁帶著更深的色彩，沒有太多的思索，扶起了他半勃起的陰莖，伸出淡紅色的舌頭，緩緩舔了上去。

那是一種奇妙的感覺，衛斯理的舌質紋理細膩，細小的舌苔撫弄著他的陰莖，在他的表皮上游移，舌尖擦過的青筋上都蓋了一層口水。

一種顫慄的亢奮感刺激他的大腦，在跩哥陰莖上滑動的舌頭發出了悉索的聲音，整個走道都因此猥褻了起來，衛斯理的一絲紅髮被捲了進去，隨著舌尖經過的地方，被口水貼在了陰莖上。

舌面的移動到他的龜頭，衛斯理的舌頭有些笨拙，並不是很靈敏的勾勒著他的形狀，舌的尖端碰到了跩哥的前端，那個小孔，舌頭舔在那邊，堵住了出口，再離開，再堵住，反覆的行為留下了大量的唾液，淫靡的水聲磨難著他的感官。

跩哥依然很享受這種舒服的感覺。他看著紅髮男孩慢慢的滑到了兩粒小球之間，舌尖舔著他囊袋上的皺折，搔刮著其中的敏感，然後又以唇痕磨擦著，紅髮的氣息輕撫著根部，像是要吹走他的意識。

「味道如何，你喜歡嗎？」跩哥惡質的笑聲響起，「但是你不能只用舔的，你得含著他，這樣才夠濕，」他的手扶上了紅髮的肩，「不然等會插入你那淫蕩屁眼時，你又會向上次一樣流血，啊，還是說你想要那樣？」

榮恩厭惡的皺著眉，看起來是那樣的不服氣，可能隨時就要反駁跩哥的言論。但是他沒有，相反地，紅髮順從的捧著跩哥的性器，有些艱難的試著將這不屬於自己的肉塊含進去。

跩哥的龜頭先是碰到了對方柔軟而乾燥的雙唇，紅髮顯然還有些心理上的抗拒，他並沒有乾脆地含入，反而是有些猶豫的，唇瓣在龜頭的地方磨擦，他可能還需要點時間，才能說服自己含進去。

但是這個無意識的動作反而讓跩哥更加有感覺，該死的，這隻鼬鼠的技巧可真好，他開始懷疑紅髮也許不是第一次幫人口交了。

在一小段時間後，紅髮好像終於下定決心，張大了嘴，緊接著一股溼熱的氣息包裹住了跩哥，有一半以上的陰莖進去了，但連著根處還有部份留在外頭。

衛斯理的呼吸就在這裡，紅髮男孩的鼻息撲打在跩哥的陰毛上，弄得他癢呼呼地。  
那小巧紅潤的舌頭就在陰莖下方，又輕輕的碰觸到了舌苔。

榮恩有些勉強的前後擺動著頭，性器進出於嘴巴之間，晶亮的唾液讓暗紅色的肉塊格外發亮，還帶著絲絲銀線。

跩哥的陰莖微微擦過衛斯理的牙齒，牙緣所給予麻癢的感受，齒縫間隙帶來了更多的奇特，卻不會痛，而每一次摩擦都讓他的理智又被削去一層。

紅髮的嘴邊滴落了一些口水，延著下巴滑到了頸子，讓老舊的禮袍上印上了水漬。

衛斯理嘴像是施了咒一般讓他沉醉。跩哥的陰莖被吸允著，深度的快感，像是要抽離他的靈魂，暗紅色的猛獸就要甦醒。

口腔包裹住的熱度讓他混亂難耐，嘖嘖作響的蠕動聲幾乎甩開了他的思考，跩哥抓住了那抹燄紅，滑順的髮絲在他的指間，他將衛斯理的頭拉向自己，將整支陰莖都塞了進去。

榮恩的臉頰鼓了起來，明顯的描繪出性器的形壯。紅髮難受的閉上了眼，棒狀的肉塊抵得他要喘不過氣。

跩哥的情慾已經主宰了他的大腦，他扯著衛斯理的紅髮，幹著他的嘴巴。

他的先端抵住了對方的喉嚨。衛斯理發出痛苦的乾嘔聲，但是口腔被塞滿使得他更加煎熬，跩哥能看見紅髮男孩的眼角泛紅，不適應的模樣是如此可憐。

他的龜頭再一次撞擊到腔內的黏膜，頂到了舌根，口腔上壁的紋路是亢奮的藥劑，他的陰囊拍打著紅髮的下唇，不規律的水嘖聲在操縱著他的神智。

一陣酥麻從性器擴散，跩哥知道自己將要高潮，他的前端在抽蓄，他的想法已經遠離，接著一股熱流流經他的身體，又一次的深入對方的口腔，他拉扯紅色的髮絲，將對方的頭拉開，陰莖也隨之退出。

接著，他射精了，就在拔出性器，龜頭擦過嘴唇的那個瞬間。  
榮恩因為頭髮被拽著，而不得不仰著脖子。跩哥的先端噴灑出白灼的黏稠，就在榮恩的臉上，還有劉海。

解放後的跩哥放開了他的手，粗喘著氣，正在平復這份餘韻，他還想再做下去，但是他首先得找回自己呼吸的節奏。

跩哥瞇著他的灰色眸子，他看著跪在自己眼前的男孩。衛斯理的紅髮凌亂不堪，因為他剛才粗魯的抓著、扯著，而乳色的精液黏在覆額的紅色髮絲上，還有漂亮的金色睫毛，也沾上了那些體液，順著眼睛的形狀流過了顴骨，唇瓣看起來特別紅腫，還有混著唾液和少許精液自嘴角滑下，狼狽得可以。

他覺得很興奮，跩哥非常喜歡這樣的衛斯理，破破爛爛的，令人憐愛的，讓他的下身又因此忍不住發硬的。

他也蹲了下來，和紅髮平視，他看見那些在金色睫毛上的精液在昏黃燈光下反光，一如湖水澄澈的眸子也是。

「接下來，讓我們繼續吧。」  
他一手撥開了紅髮沾著黏稠物的劉海，姆指指腹輕撫著和髮色一樣的眉毛，然後其他的指頭也摸著對方的臉頰，連鼻頭上的雀班都看起來如此可愛。

跩哥凝視著眼前的紅髮，這個總是讓他倍感複雜的男孩。

沒有任何預警的，榮恩泛紅的眼框蘊積著水氣，然後落下了剔透的淚珠。

跩哥片刻不知該作何反應，紅髮哭了，不是因為疼痛，也不是因為情慾，是如野獸負傷般地、無聲的悲鳴。

衛斯理的淚腺似乎被打開了，他茵茵的眸子霧濛濛的，他沒有像是取鬧的孩子，發出號叫聲，相反的，他的哭泣很平穩，像是壞掉的水龍頭，一顆，一顆，滑過了滿是雀班的臉頰上。

跩哥從沒看過衛斯理真正哭泣的樣子，發自內心的眼淚。紅髮對他的態度多半是怒目，或是不以為然。

他知道衛斯理一直都很討厭自己，那些嫌惡的表情和厭煩的口吻，總是將他打入谷底，他不知道自己是什麼時候開始在乎他，紅髮的存在干涉著他的生活，他的心情會受影響，他的思考也不再連貫。

跩哥討厭波特，當他找波特麻煩時，衛斯理著急的表情看上去很有趣；他看不起麻種，當他嘲笑格蘭傑時，衛斯理激動的模樣是那麼的傻氣；他把紅髮當成笑柄，羞辱那個貧窮的家庭，衛斯理憤怒的眼裡，終於映上了自己的身影。

他曾經想過要把衛斯理弄哭，那是很久很久以前，原本屬於史萊哲林的學院杯，沒理由的被葛來芬多給搶走的那天。格蘭傑的博學，波特的無畏，隆巴頓的勇氣，但是巫師棋？衛斯理的分數簡直得來得莫名其妙！

然而現在，衛斯理真的哭了，眼淚流過了臉部沾著白色體液的地方，一點一滴的帶著頰上的精液，鼻頭紅撲撲的，低低的啜泣著。

跩哥有些慌了，他的手還停在衛斯理的臉上，溫熱濕潤淚珠滑過了他的手心，他不知道該不該將手抽離。

「為什麼是我？」榮恩的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，「因為我是哈利的朋友？因為我家很窮？因為我長得很可笑？」語氣間有著顫抖，「所以我不能有自尊嗎？」讓人聯想到破碎的玻璃，「你到底想還想怎麼樣，馬份？」

跩哥答不上腔。他不再讓自己蹲著了，他和衛斯理一起跪了下來，然後沒有任何理由的緊緊擁住眼前的紅髮男孩。

 

END


End file.
